The present invention generally relates to a system and method for processing special service mail forms and envelopes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for fully automating imaging of special service forms and affixing the forms to a mailpiece, such as an envelope, for example.
It is, of course, known to send mail requiring special services. These special services include certified mail, registered mail, insured mail, return-receipt requested mail, etc. A disadvantage of such special service mailings is that they require a rather extensive amount of manual preparation and labor prior to mailing. For example, to send a certified letter with return-receipt requested, a PS-form 3811 and a PS-form 3800 must be affixed to the envelope. This usually requires applying an adhesive to the envelope, the form or both. Also peel and stick materials can be used to affix the form to the envelope. In addition, the PS-form 3811 must be filled out by the sender prior to affixing the form to the envelope.
Despite these shortcomings, many companies and individuals extensively use certified mail and other special service types of mailing. However, when the above-mentioned difficulties in processing certified mail and preparing it for mailing are multiplied by a large number of mailpieces, the time and labor intensive nature of preparing the special service mailings becomes quite costly and results in an inefficient use of employee time.
A need, therefore, has arisen for a system and a method for fully automating imaging of special service forms and affixing the forms to a corresponding mailpiece, such as an envelope, for example.
The present invention provides a system and a method for fully automating imaging of special service forms and affixing the imaged forms to an envelope.
To this end, in an embodiment, a method is provided for automatically processing special service mailpieces. The method has the steps of: inserting a mailpiece into a mailpiece handler and scanning the mailpiece to read information located thereon. Another step involves storing data related to the mailpiece. Further, the method includes processing the scanned information in order to select corresponding imaging data from the stored data related to the mailpiece. The method also includes imaging the imaging data onto the form and assembling the form after it has been imaged with the mailpiece.
In another embodiment of the present invention a system is provided for automatically imaging special service forms and affixing the forms to a corresponding mailpiece. The system includes means for accepting the corresponding mailpieces having machine readable code; means for storing data related to the corresponding mailpieces; a code reader constructed and arranged to read the machine-readable code on the corresponding mailpieces; means for imaging data onto special service forms wherein the data is obtained from the means for storing data; and means for assembling the special service form to the corresponding mailpieces.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises inserting a plurality of mailpieces into the mailpiece handler.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises scanning the mailpiece to read a bar code located thereon.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises storing addressee and/or sender data related to the mailpiece.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises storing data from a PS 3877 form.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises imaging PS 3849 forms.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises imaging the imaging data onto a PS 3811 form and a PS 3800 form.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises verifying the accuracy of the scanning step, the imaging step and the assembling step.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises generating a processing report of mailpieces assembled.
In another embodiment to the present invention, a method of fully automating imaging of special service forms and affixing the same to a mailpiece is provided. The method has the steps of: inserting a mailpiece having a code into a mailpiece handler; reading the code from the mailpiece; storing addressee and/or sender data; processing the code from the mailpiece to select a corresponding stored addressee and/or sender data; imaging the corresponding addressee and/or sender data onto a form; and assembling the imaged form with the corresponding one mailpiece.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises imaging alternate forms using the data obtained during the step of reading the code from the corresponding mailpiece.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises verifying the accuracy of the reading step, the imaging step and the assembling step.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises storing data for a PS 3877 form.
In an embodiment, the method further comprises imaging the corresponding addressee and/or sender data onto a PS 3811 form and a PS 3800 form.
In an embodiment, the system of the present invention provides means for accepting a plurality of mailpieces having a machine readable code; means for storing data related to the plurality of mailpieces; a code reader constructed and arranged to read the machine-readable code on the plurality of mailpieces; means for imaging data onto special service forms wherein the data is obtained from the means for storing data; and means for assembling the special service forms to the plurality of mailpieces.
In an embodiment, the system of the present invention provides means for verifying the imaging data on the special service forms.
In an embodiment, the system further comprises a bar code reader constructed and arranged to read the machine-readable code on the plurality of mailpieces.
In an embodiment, the system further comprises a computer controller.
In an embodiment, the system further comprises a label dispenser constructed and arranged to feed the special service forms to the means for imaging.
In an embodiment, the system further comprises at least one further code reader constructed and arranged to examine the assembled special service forms with the plurality of mailpieces.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a system and a method for fully automating imaging of special service forms and affixing the imaged forms to an envelope.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method that is fully automated.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for verifying the accuracy of reading, imaging and assembling the special service mailpiece.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for generating processing reports for a plurality of mailpieces.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and a method for generating delivery notice forms.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.